The Edo cup 2.0 is a disposable and biodegradable beverage device that solves the problem encountered in brewing hot or cold brewed fresh ground coffee without using a non-disposable device in assistance. The Edo Cup device becomes key in the following situations:                1. Military officers on a mission where they can only carry light loads and must not—for safety sake leave behind evidence having been there.        2. Students in a dormitory where coffee percolators or other electronic devices cannot be used.        3. Victims of natural disasters who are confined to places where electronic devices are un-available, but are availed of hot water from a thermos.        4. Campers keen to enjoy fresh coffee while camping but keen not to leave behind trash for feral animals, can use the Edo Cup 2.0 and convey it to a safe disposal area to be discarded; or, since it is biodegradable they may submit it for recycling        